The Elric's Kitten
by rawrxiMax
Summary: What happens when the Elric's get a kitten, mayhem that's what, and alot of injuries. Plus a trip to the hospital. plus a blue faced brother


The Elric's Kitten

N/A: Don't own FMA but I sure wish I did.

It started off like any other day, Al bugging me about getting him a damned cat.

"Al, give it a rest will ya? It's been a week now, and I keep saying no, and I'll still say no."

"But, brother! Come on, it's just one harmless kitten."

_Cue Al jumping all around, putting his hands up in the arm, and sitting finally in begging position._

"Ya! A kitten from hell!" I started giving Al a demonic glare, but he looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Brother! How could you say that." Al started to cry then, complaining that I'm not nice to him and I should treat him better, and why can't I get a kitten! Blah blah blah, the usual stuff, I tuned him out about half way through.

"Your not even listenin to me big brother are you?"

"Al I've seen cats their evil, and dammit I don't want to have one, we couldn't take care of it anyway, I mean we don't even have a home, where would it live Al?"

"Brother, please! I'll never ask you for anything again, and I'll leave you alone!"

"Fine, just so you'll get of my back, geez, what you won't do for a damned cat."

"Hooray!"

_Cue Al jumping around for joy singing, I'm getting a kitten, I'm getting kitten!_

Well the weather was nice that day, and Central was busy. We headed over to Central's Pet Shop, to get my stupid brother, a god forsaken cat.

"OO, brother, look at all these kittens!" I started to smile as I watched my brother run around the shop, petting kittens, rubbing them against his face, and then sneezing.

_Wait, what the hell? He's sneezing that can't be good, maybe he has a cold? Well better get a cat and get the hell outta here!_

"Al, hurry up and pick a damned cat already!"

"Oh, s-sorry brother!" Al rushed around looking at cats, and finally settled on a black cat with white spots.

"Look brother! Isn't he adorable? I named him Roxas!"

I looked at the cat, and the cat looked at me, it had me hypnotized by its eyes, they were the same color as mine! I started to lean in to get a closer look at the cat, and the damn thing started attacking my face!

_Cue me running around like a madman with a cat on my face scratching the living crap out of me. While I was screaming: "get this thing off me, it's eating my face! O my god it's trying to kill me! Al do something, it's attacking me!"_

But did Al do something oh no, he just started rolling around on the ground laughing at me, HE WAS LAUGHING AT ME!

"Al, you'd better do something or after I get this damn cat of my face, you're dead."

I then heard a very loud "gulp" that I expected had come from Al, and it did he ran over and grabbed the cat off my face, and it started attacking him.

"Ed! Help me! Bad Roxas! Get off my face, OW! Brother help me please, it hurts."

I watched as Al's face started turning red and he started sneezing uncontrollably, I ran over to him, grabbed Roxas, and watch as Al kept on sneezing.

"Al we have to get you outside now!"

"But what about Ro-"

"Don't worry about the damned cat! Your more important." I dragged Al outside and he still was sneezing, and his face was turning blue.

"Big brother, I-I can't breath. Ed I can't-"

I watched in horror as Al collapsed to the ground and stopped breathing, I tried to get help but no one would listen. I finally just used alchemy to transmute a phone, and called 911, they said they would be on their way. By time they got their Al still wasn't breathing, they said he was having a severe allergic reaction to the cat, and they didn't know if they could treat him in time.

'_First mom, and now Al too! How much do I have to go through? Al I hope you're alright, please be okay!'_

I went to the hospital on foot, it was quicker that way, I should have brought Al myself because I arrived 10 minutes quicker than the ambulance.

"Damn are all emergency vehicles this slow?"

The car pulled up and the brought Al out on a stretcher, I followed then as far as they would let me, and they said I couldn't go any farther because of all the testing that was going on.

_Cue images of me pacing around, and cussing at the doctors and nurses, until I finally got kicked out of the room where Al was._

The doctor came out and this is what he said: "Edward Elric? I'm terribly sorry to inform you that-"

"Big brother!"

Al came dashing out from behind the doctor, and hugged me, not wanting to let go and almost choking me to death.

"Al!" I hugged him back.

_Cue images of us jumping around hugging each other, and running out of the hospital with So happy together, playing in the background._

Well Al was all better, and we found out to Al's disappointment we could never have a cat at our home. Then well Al started to cry, and I tried to make him feel better as we walked to the train station to head back to our 'home' in Resembool, Auntie Pinako's.

Al, while we were riding the train fell asleep right next to me, leaning his head against my shoulder, and I knew he was dreaming of a cat, from the tears streaming down his face.


End file.
